Take The Pain Away
by Radically-Red
Summary: What really happened to Darien and Serena in the Season R break up? What would happen if the scouts disowned Serena? And what would happen if Diamond was thrown in the mix?
1. my life will go on

**Take the pain away - My FanFic**

Summary - what _really _happened to Darien and Serena when they broke up? What would happen if the scouts disowned Serena? And what would happen if Diamond was thrown in the mix?

**Prologue**

'**Go away, bitch!' **screamed Darien as Serena stood there, tears glinting in her eyes.

'Darien,' her voice was barely a whisper 'tell me you don't mean that.'

'Every word.'

Then he turned to walk away, leaving Serena crumpled on the ground, tears streaming down her face. She felt like her heart had been torn out.

**Serena's POV**

What have I done? Why is he so mad at me? (She feels hands pull her up) Oh go away! Leave me here. That's just what _he _did.

'Serena? Are you okay'

I look up and see Andrew looking at me. He was the one who pulled me up.

'Yeah?' I mumble, and walk out of his grasp. I almost forgot. Andrew's _his_ best friend.

**Andrew's POV**

What the hell has Darien done now? Honestly, he must have something wrong in his head. Serena's one of the best things that has happened to him. I wasn't going to sit and wait for an answer. I get out my cell phone.

**Darien's POV**

I can't believe I just did that. I mean, breaking up with someone is never easy. But when it's your soul mate, your other half, the one you're destined to be with. It gets harder. When I walk in my apartment there are messages on the machine. I press the button, and then open the fridge, in search of a cola. I crack open the can as the first message begins.

'_Darien,'_

It's Andrew and he sounds pretty mad.

'_Dude, what the hell have you done to Serena? She's pretty broken. Well since you're not picking up, I'm coming to see you. And we're going to have words.'_

I choke on my soda . Just on cue there was a knock on the doorOpening the door, a punch comes to my nose. Before I know it Andrew has me in a head lock. 'And those words would be now…' he says.

**Chapter 1-My Life **_**Will **_**Go On**

**Serena's POV**

'**Hey guys!' **I scream at the top of my throat. The girls carry on walking. By the time I reach them, my lungs are on fire. 'Guys, didn't you hear me calling you?' I ask.

'Guys…?' I ask again

'Go away, Serena. No-one wants you here!' said Raye.

I looked at Amy, Mina and Lita. None of them nodded their heads, but none said anything to Raye either.

'Is this true?' I ask staring at each of them. All but Raye had the decency to hang their heads in shame. We had arranged to meet at the park for a shopping trip to get my mind off of the break-up.

'Every word.' Raye said. Tears filled my eyes as I realised that was the _exact _same thing Darien had said to me.

'Yeah,' Lita agreed 'who wants a leader who's a klutz or a cry-baby.'

'Or can't even hold her own man.' added Mina.

'You can't even fight properly.' spat Raye

My mind faded to our last fight with Rubeus.

**Flashback**

'_Moon crystal power!' I yelled my transformation. Nothing happened. 'Moon crystal power!' I yelled again. Still nothing. I couldn't transform. If I couldn't transform, I couldn't become Sailor Moon and help save the world from evil. I was nothing._

**End flashback**

Raye knew it bothered me, not being able to transform. But she teased me _still _about it.

I was brought back from my memories by Amy's voice.

'I think it's for the best that you leave.' she said while Darien entered the park. I only had eyes for him.

'Right,' I said 'I'm gone anyway.'

And with that I run away from them. I make a vow. I don't need _them _any more. I don't need anyone. My life will go on. With or without them.

**Darien's POV**

Serena's just run past me. I look at the girls and they look at the floor. I know that instant something is up. I run after her, but she's gone. Oh well, I guess she's gone home. I'll go home, too.


	2. Music

**Chapter 2-Music**

**Serena****'****s POV**

When I get home no-one else is. I go to my room and turn on my music. The sound of Jessica Simpson filled the whole house.

_The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated_

It reminded me of my life. I wished I could save the world again, like Sailor Moon. I was jaded and my life was complicated.

_I start thinking about it, I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what it feels like  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down _  
_I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you, with you, with you  
Now that I'm with you_

My mind faded into the song and before I knew it a new song came on.

_I'm holding on a rope, _

_Got me ten feet off the ground._

_I'm hearing what you say, _

_But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,_

_Then you go and cut me down,_

_But wait,_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd tur-_

I switched songs. This one was too depressing.

_  
Told y'all I was gonna bump like this  
Y'all didn't think that I could bump like this  
Said I told y'all I was gonna bump like this (uh-uh)  
Turn around then I make it jump like this (Ladies)  
You wanna keep that boy that make it jump like this  
Y'all didn't think that I could make it bump like this  
See I told y'all y'all was gonna jump like this  
How you not gon' know it when it hits like this_

This song always made me smile.

_Ladies, drama, leave it - home_

_If he ain't got it right by now scratch him - off  
They just called me  
Said it's about - twenty strong  
They standing at the door don't wanna take us - on  
The ring let it go 'bout three months ago  
The pain the stressin'  
Ain't in me no more  
The girl that they used to know - done changed  
Now they sayin' Ms. before they reachin' my name_

I realised then there was more to life than being hung up on Darien. I switched off the music and called David.

**Any POV**

Serena wasn't the only one listening to music, Darien had his headphones in. He was listening to Seether.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

He missed Serena's laugh so badly. And every time he saw her, he knew she was hurting. But there was nothing he could do about it. He had a picture of her on his bedside table. Every night he would go to sleep with her face fresh in his mind. Every morning he would take a long stare at the picture, then go to face the world…

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

_You've gone away,_

_You don't feel me,_

_Anymore_

His mind fizzed with thought. He never even noticed when his favourite song came on.

_For a minute it was looking like  
I'd end up one of those guys  
Spending my whole life_  
_Looking for a special lady to save me  
Maybe I'll never be satisfied  
Had a couple bad lucks and a couple dimes  
Now that I'm looking for you  
Why are you so hard to find?_  
_  
_Darien paused for a moment. This reminded him about when he had the dreams about the moon princess. He was prepared to spend his whole life looking for her.

_I thought I took one step  
I took two back  
I'm not even close this time_

_And that's a fact  
All I know is that we'd be the perfect match  
So where you at love?  
I just gotta find you, yeah.  
_

Every time Darien took a step forward, he then took two back. He was no-where near finding her. All Darien knew was that they'd be soul mates.

_I wanna know, I wanna know  
Your name, Your name, Your name  
Why you gotta be anonymous?  
I gotta know, I gotta know  
Your name, Your name, Your name  
Why you gotta be anonymous?_

Darien never knew her name. Only as the Moon Princess though. He had never suspected it would be Serena.

Darien fell asleep as the song came to a close.


	3. Kiss Me

In case you're wondering, David is not a slip. I have not not spelt 'Darien' wrong. He is a real character. Still confused? all will be revealed... FYI: I don't own Sailor Moon (forgot that in the past 2 chapters eek) and before I continue thank all of you guys for the reveiws. They put a smile on my face and made me realise I'm not just doing this for the fun of it. People out there actually _like _my work. So I just wanna thank you guys.

**Chapter 3-Kiss Me**

**Darien's POV**

Well, I'm here in the arcade, having a coffee. Hold up, is that Serena I see. I look down at my watch; it's 7:30. Usually I see Serena running down the street at ten-to-8 to make the 8'o clock bell. I look out the window again and do a double take. Who's that with her? They look close. Closer than a guy should be with _my _Serena. I watch as he leans in for a kiss. My eye twitches. Soon their friendly peck had turned into a full blast snog fest. The guy pulls away and whispers a few words to Serena. She whispers some back, then they part company. Serena gazes after him, stifiling a sigh. I grab my coat and run out the arcade. I need to talk to Serena...

**Serena's POV**

'Serena, we need to talk.' I almost didn't hear him, his voice was barely above a whisper. And maybe I was slightly lost in my own thoughts.

'Yes baka, what do you want?' I ask.

Darien was shocked at the sound of me calling him baka. Well he should be, I was too.

'Are you gonna stand there drooling _all day? _Only, I have to get to school. Kami, I wish I had a camera.'

The face on Darien afterwards was _priceless. _Who said I _had _to be nice to him. Darien quickly closed his mouth and straightened up. He cleared his throat.

'Yeah, I just wanted to know, who was that guy you was with just now?' He asked.

I inhaled sharpely. What did he know about David? I wonder if he knows about the party this weekend...

'Why would you want to know. I mean, it's not like you care about me.'

My words stung Darien, and he made no effort to hide that.

'I care.' He said finally.

'Well, you have a funny way of showing it.' I retort.

'Kiss me.' He says. And before I can say anything, he plants his lips on mine. Who said I didn't _have _to lead him on either. Our lips seperate.

'Is he your boyfriend?' asked Darien.

Well, no beating around the bush then.

'As a matter of fact yeah. And if you want to know we have plans this weekend, now if would please, excuse me.' Taking a deep breth, I look down at my watch. I scream

'Oh, _**Shit!**_' I scream 'It's five-to-eight! I am sooo gonna be late for school.' I hightail it down the road. Well, hey you win some you lose some.

**Darien's POV**

Serena's changed. She's broken. Sure there's the tough shell protecting her. But inside, she's broken all right. But the sad part is she won't anyone come near enough to fix her. And I caused all of that...


	4. The Party

See, told you. About David, that is. And because I don't want be sued I don't own Sailor Moon. A big thank you to everyone who reviwed(if that's how you spell it). To deamrose10: Could you please copy the parts that aren't understandable, it's just I don't get what you mean. And in insperation of you, I will now put the thoughts in italics. But if it's a character's POV I won't need to 'cos all of the narrative is in thoughts. FYI: This break-up _is _the R break-up. But it happens after Rini has gone home. But it's for the same reason. But Darien doesn't like to talk (or think) about the dreams. And David is going to be as good as he can to Serena. Though something's gonna happen that I won't reveal...

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter...

**Chapter 4-The Party**

**Serena's POV**

I rummage through the wardrobe on last time. I have _no _idea what to wear to the party. Apparently I have to turn up, being the host's girlfriend in all. But it's 7o' clock and I have to be there at 8:15. Something catches my eye. A white Empire lined ballet dress. Paired with gold ballet flats and a white fitted jacket, I am almost good to go. Make up time. A brush of bronzer, a flick of mascara, a dab of lip gloss. Ladt but not least, I slip my cell phone in the hidden pocket in my dress. Time to hit the road. The door bell rings, right as I was going down the stairs. My parents went out to dinner, and took Sammy with them. In all fairness, they gave me a cerfew of 1:30. I was glad to be going to the party. It was a joint one, Davin and his brother Tom. But it was the talk of the school. David was in High School. Every-one who was any-one was invited, and the lucky few middle-schoolers. But Tom was in college. That's why it was the _it _party of the year. I would now _thank _Mina for intrducing me to David. Back when she thought I needed a boyfriend. Back before I was with Darien. _Way_ before. I open the door and was greeted with a fleeting kiss from David. The reason why I was going with David was simple; that kiss. It could make you forget the time of day within seconds.

David took my hand and led me to his car...

**Darien's POV**

I can't believe I'm _actually _doing this.Tom persueded me to come to his dumb party. He said he needed 'saviors from the dweebs my stupid brother is inviting'. Yeah, right. How am I supposed to believe that when _everything_ involving his brother is a competiton. He just wants more people at his party. Well he did say there's be free drink... I haven't actually met his brother. He ran off saying he had to pick up his girlfriend. Oh here we go. His brother's come. I wonder who his girlfriend is. When Tom's brother enters the room, I feel my jaw drop. He was the guy with my girl. I know who to expect next. Serena. She walks in like the queen of the castle, with her head held high and a beaming smile on her face. She looks stunning. Serena has on a dress. It looks like her Princess Serenity's dress. But it comes to just below her knee. Get a grip Darien. You're looking at what she's wearing. What next? Her make-up? They link arms and walk over to the middle of the room. I down the rest of my drink.

**Serena's POV**

I'm having a swell time! I have been introduced to the wonderful world of alcohol. I don't know how I lived without it. I know I'll feel bad tomorrow, but I don't care. No-one cares anymore. No-one except fot the alcohol... David introduced me to tons of new people. He wants me to meet his best friend, Derek. But he hasn't shown up yet. Party Pooper. Me and David have danced tons too. I know Darien's here. But I'm gonna show how independent I am. I don't need him to have fun. I take another swig of my drink. I trip up. Wow, when will the room stop spinning. Someone grabs me by the hand. It's David.

'We need to talk,' He says. Then he drags me up to one of the bedrooms and plonks me down on the bed.

'Serena,' David starts. He sounds like his heart is breaking. I sober up quickly.

'What is it?' I ask. Like I don't already know.

'I don't think it's working between us.' He says.

'I feel the same way.' I say

'Really' he sounds surprised.

'Really,' I look at him. 'I can't help but feeling... Let me start again. I think we get along, but I feel there's someone eles out there for us.'

'I'm glad you understand. Can we be friends?'

'Of course.'

And then we leave. I'm gonna show this prick what he's missing.

**Author's POV**

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella_

The music boomed out of the speakers. Darien looked around the room. _'Where has she gone?'_He thought frantically. Serena was missing. The party was held in the living room. The furniture had been pushed back to make more room for the dancing. _'She must've gone off,' _thought Darien. He carried on wondering where Serena was. Until she walked into the room. _'Oh my gosh, there she is. The baka! Where did she go. I can't wait to find out! Oh shut up you baka! You're not meant to be talking to her.' _

Serena went to the drink table and poured herself a vodka shot. When she gulped it down, she poured another one. Before she could down it, a hand grabbed her wrist, spilling the vodka all over the table.

'Woah! Slow down there little lady.' Said the stranger

Serena's eyes narrowed, then it clicked. 'You must be Derek.' She said 'I'm Serena.' ...


	5. Diamond In Disguise

Thank you guys for the reviews, they're the things that keep me writhing this fic. In case you were wondering, no I have nothing to do with my time. It being half term, So I write fan fics. I do not own Sailor Moon. But neither do you. Na haa!

**Chapter 5-Diamond In Disguise.**

**Author's POV**

'Oh,' Derek said cooly 'I know who you are.'

A new song was being played.

_It's undeniable, that we should be together,  
It's unbelievable how, I used to say that I'd fall, never,  
The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now, that I'm for real,  
If all things in time, time will reveal,_

'May I have this dance?' asked Derek, bowing low and holding out his hand.

'You may.' Serena said, taking his hand.

Serena was shocked that Derek knew who she was. It was weird, but, Serena was in a crowd, dancing with Derek, but she's never felt more alone in her life.

**Darien's POV**

_Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart__One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl it's plain to see, that your the only one for me  
Four... repeat steps one through three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done Then I start back at one._

I was mad. So mad, in fact, I threw the beer bottle in my hand at the wall. Everyone but them looked my way. I ran to the bathroom to cool my temper. Okay, mad was an understatement. I was positively green with envy. Still not happy? Fine. I was jealous. Jealous of the bleached blonde who had Serena in his arms. I was gonna put a stop to it. I left the bathroom.

**Serena's POV**

'Serenity.' Whispered Derek.

I pulled away and looked at him.

'What did you say?' I ask him.

'Princess Serena, Neo-Queen-Serenity, Sailor Moon. I have something to show you. Follow me.'

And before I can say anything else, Derek grabs my hand and leads me out of the house. My skirt swishes silently in the wind. I was intregued, so I followed him. I'm fully aware of Darien calling the girls. We walk for a bit, then turn down a side alley. We are now alone.

**Derek's POV**

'My dear, sweet Neo-Queen-Serenity.' I say, stroking Serenity's cheek.

The past Neo-Queen is so naïve, she doesn't know how much I love her.

Music is still heard from where we were.

_You spend your nights alone, and he never comes home, Every-time you call him, all you get's a busy tone._

'What do you want.' Serenity exclames.

**'You.' **I reply

Ignoring her pleas of not to rape her, I focus my energy to transform to my normal form.

Serenity gasps at my new look.

'Diamond.' She whispers...


	6. Me Or Them

Hi guys. Here's the newest chapter. And this time she knows about the dreams. I don't own Sailor Moon. FYI: did anyone know Sailor Moon R was short for Sailor Moon R_omance_ I never knew that! Was I the only one in the dark?

**Chapter 6-Me Or Them**

**Author's POV**

Tears spill down Serena's porcelain cheeks.

'Don't cry for me, my sweet.' Diamond says, wiping Serena's tears away then stroking her cheek.

'Serenity,' Diamond whispers 'You are going to have to make one of the biggest decisions in your life: Me or them

'Think about it. Stay here, in Tokyo, with people who hate you. Or in the future, with me. You know I love you Serenity. Think back to your last fight. Back when you could still transform.'

**Flashback**

_The scouts fought long and hard. But it was always Sailor Moon who fought hardest. No-one ever congratulated her. No 'thank you Sailor Moon' or 'Go and have some rest now, Sailor Moon.' It was always that she was a klutz a cry baby that always needed saving. After the fight, she collapsed with exaustion. Fading in and out of consiounes. But no attention was paid on her. All on Rini..._

**End Flashback**

Tears roll down her cheeks at the memory of that battle. She now realised why she couldn't transform. She didn't want to.

'Serenity...' Diamond began.

But he never got to finish.

_'Venus Cresent Beam Smash!' _

The attack was aimed at him. But Serena jumped in the way. The attack hit her with reasnable force, but still she remained standing. She began to change into Neo-Queen-Serenity.

Venus gasped and Diamond gaped at Serena.

'Serenity?' asked Diamond.

'Diamond,' Said Neo-Queen-Serenity, looking at the floor 'You know I love you, right?'

Diamond smiled and drew a completley transformed Neo-Queen-Serenity into a kiss.

The scouts all gasped. Tuxedo Mask growled as the kissing couple seperated.

'Hush, Cape Boy.' ordered Neo-Queen-Serenity.

'My love,' she said, turning to Diamond, 'I have made my decision. It is to go with you.'

The scouts were close to crying.

'My former friends.' Neo-Queen-Serenity said adressing the scouts. 'You pushed and pushed. But this time, you have pushed me too far.'

'Tuxedo Mask.' she said turning to her former lover. 'To the limits of hell we went, and we remained as strong as ever. But now you break my heart over some stupid dreams? This is your punishment. My dying in this world is the equivalent of my rebirth in another. Don't look so shocked. You had it coming.'

'Ready, my love?' asked Diamond, slipping his arm round her waist.

'As I'll ever be.' Neo-Queen-Serenity replied.

Diamond opens the portal. Mars gathers all the strength she can. Jupiter does the same.

_'Mars Celestial Fire Sorround!'_

_'Jupiter Thunder Dragon!'_

The two attacks merged togther and created a raging inferno. However the ball of lightning and fire missed the intended target. As he and his newfound love were long gone.


	7. Monday

I would like to take this oppertunity to thank Double G and supersaiyanx. Two of my best supporters. I dedicate this chapter to you. Enjoy.

P.S: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 7-Monday**

**Darien's POV**

If you love something, set it free. If was meant be, it will come back to you. Isn't that how the saying's meant to go? So where the hell's Serena right now? Don't know? No? Well I'll tell you then. Shacked up with that baka Diamond. It's Monday. Diamond took her on Saturday. Two days! Two bloody days! Oh Darien, you baka! You're indenial. Diamond never _took _her. She left of her _own_ free will.

Well, Rini came down yesterday. Her mother's dissapeared from her timeline. Who figured?

What happens now, in the past, affects the future. The past is the key to the future. And don't we know it.

**Serena's POV**

I hate it here. Well, I kind of like it here. Okay, fine. The food is rubbish, because there _is _none. But the loving is much better. I've only ever kissed and touched like that by Darien.

_Darien._

I guess I miss him. Oh what the heck, I love the guy. Some times I miss him more than others. Especially when I get my medicine.

Every morning , at the exact same time, I get a boost of the dark crystal. Not too much. But enough to knock me out. But when I wake up, everywhere _hurts. _Not just a throbbing or period pain or any thing like that. It feels like you're being torn apart. Numbed with pain. Until I take the antidote. The thing that keeps me going. The antidote is my saviour.

Numbness is bliss: numbness is what takes the pain away. That's my motto.

Diamond can't bear to see me in so much pain. He says 'The doses have to be small, or they could kill me. If there was another way, I'd jump for it. But this is how it has to be for now.'

Lying tosser.

He probally enjoys seeing me here like this. Decked out in a black sequinned corset and a black ruffel skirt, clenching the sides of the bed in pain.

Wow, real horney.

He must have some real fetish about black. I mean, everything is. It's hard to find something that's not.

Black roses. Black bedsheets. Black bedsheets.

Black is bland.

Why couldn't it be white?

I love the colour white.

White is purity.

All the colours in the rainbow make white light.

Everything here is so drab. I want a splash of colour in my life.

I gaze at the moon, pointlessly. I find myself saying some words, while tears trickle down my cheeks.

'Darien, when will you save me?'


	8. Swap

Here's the newest chapter. I don't own Sailor Moon. FYI: the bits in italics in Darien's POV is Raye's chanting at the sacred fire.

**Chapter 8-Swap**

**Author's POV**

At the temple, Lita and Mina were arguing. Raye looked off-colour. She hadn't been eating and was sleep deprived. Darien wasn't much better. Rini was sitting on his knee, and for once, was silent.

'It's not fair!' Lita was saying.

'We know where Diamond is. So why don't we go in and bust him up?'

'It's not _that_ simple.' Said Mina.

'Have you forgotten about his third eye thingie? With that on his side we have officially lost the element of surprise!'

'But we have all the other elaments on _our_ side.' Stated Lita matter-of-factly, completely missing Mina's point.

Soon a free-for-all slanging match was started, but for the bearer of fire, it was all too much.

**'Quiet!' **Raye bellowed.

'If you two dimwits have _not_ noticed, our leader and princess is missing. She may not even want to come home, all because of us.

'Now, I'm gonna go and do a fire reading. So I want _quiet_. Only come in if you are prepared to do so.'

The preistess left the room, her head held high.

'Can we go?' Rini asked Darien. Wordlessly, he picked her up and went into the room Raye just entered. Amy followed.

Mina sighed.

'Look what we've done.' She said.

Lita and Mina then walk to the side room where Raye was reading the fire.

**Darien's POV**

_Oh sacred fire_

_show us what we cannot see_

_cannot touch_

_show us the Moon Princess_

I was half asleep, not really taking in what Raye was saying.

_Serenity_

_if you can hear us_

_come home_

_please_

Rini was clinging on to my neck, and her Luna P ball. Trying to hide the tears.

Poor kid

She's too young for this,

any of this.

_Find her_

Raye sounded like she was a broken record. Repeating the same phrase over and over again.

_Find he-_

Raye was broken off by a sob. Then thrown backwards by an unseen force.

Mina was th first to reach her.

'Raye,' Mina said, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

'Don't go.'

'Gomen, guys,' Raye said. She was forcing the words out.

'I have to.'

'Rubbish!' Exclaimed Lita.

'We need you.'

Raye shook her head.

'Serenity needs more.'

_'Serenity.'_

She said the word as she let out one more, heart wrenching, sob.

Then she closed her eyes.

She was gone.


	9. Frail butterfly And Wild Tiger

Thank you guys for the reviews. I don't own Sailor Moon. A/N: One of the phrases in the last chapter was wrong. When Raye was going into unconciousness, she said 'Serenity needs more.' The actual phrase is 'Serenity needs _me_ more.'

**Chapter 9-Frail butterfly And Wild Tiger.**

**Raye's POV**

**Oh my god**.

Everywhere, from my nape down to my feet, _hurts_.

It feels like a gigantic cyclops is tearing me apart.

Alive.

Than eats me.

Okay, so I'm exagerating.

I still hurt like hell, though.

I open my eyes.

Diamond is staring at me.

I open my mouth to scream.

His hand clamps down on my mouth.

'Gerrof!' I shout.

'Darling. Don't try to fight it. There's no use'

I roll over and come face-to-face with a mirror.

But it's not me looking back.

Light blue corn flower eyes.

Loose blonde hair, that last time I saw was in odangos.

I was Serena all right.

Just not the Serena we all knew.

Pale, lifeless skin. Sunken cheeks.

It was the bags that did it for me.

Underneath the beautiful blue eyes, thick, dark heavy bags sat.

Serena has never had bags under her eyes.

Ever.

Not even when we'd spent all night fighting the youmas.

Or when she's died or fainted and had just woken up.

Like I said, ever.

So it was a big surprise to see them there.

But a even bigger one to have Diamond _straddle me. _

Yep.

One moment he was at the side of the bed.

The next he'd jumped.

And landed.

On me.

'Come on, Serenity,' Diamond says.

'Don't act like you don't want it.'

'I don't actually,' I say.

'You wanna be on top? Fine, you got it.'

He rolls over.

Resulting with him under me and me in-between his knees.

Uh-oh, this isn't looking good.

**Diamond's POV**

She's changed.

She's not the frail butterfly she once was.

More like the wild tiger she's locked away.

The dark crystal is working.

_Overtime._

I quickly run down on what she's wearing.

Fishnets, black denim hotpants, legwarmers over the fishnets, a black off-the-shoulder t-sairt under a black denim waistcoat and black stiletto heels.

Not that hard to get off.

I reach to take off her waistcoat.

'What are you doing?' she splutters...

**Raye's POV**

I watch Diamond reach for my waistcoat.

'What are you doing?' I gasp.

'I'm trying to have fun.' He says.

I try to get up, but Diamond tightens his knees.

I start wriggling like a worm.

'Y'know it'll be easier if you don't struggle.'

I see no other choice.

So, I punch him.

And when I feel the satisfying crunch of bone-on-fist.

And when Diamond releases his grip on my waist.

And when I hear Diamond wailing

'My nose! My nose! This bitch broke my nose!'

And when I push Diamond off the bed.

Only then I feel it safe to close my eyes and think of home.


	10. Punishment

I don't own Sailor Moon. The Serena POV but may be easier if you listen to the song mentioned.

**Chapter 10-Punishment **

**Any POV**

Raye opened her eyes. She was in her bedroom, with the girls and Darien by her bed side.

'She's awake guys.' Mina said.

Raye started to cry.

'Hey,' Darien said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Don't cry.'

Raye buried her head in her bed sheets.

The scouts and Darien were both shocked and worried to see the strongest, emotional wise, sobbing her

heart out.

'Diamond... the dark crystal... Serena.' Raye sobbed the words out.

'Start from the beginning.' Darien said whilst Mina handed her a box of tissues.

Starting from when she woke up to see Diamond's face to when she visualised herself back.

'Oh, **Shit**!' Raye screeched when she came to realisation.

'What is it?' asked Darien quickly.

He was intriuged because it might have something to do with Serena.

'If I switched places with Serena. He'd think Serena was the one that did all that I did. He doesn't seem like

the 'beatings' type but Diamond was prepared to beat me up to have sex with him. If that's true, Serena could be unconcious or dead right now.'

Everyone was to stunned to speak.

They just gaped at Raye.

'Seems like I have a habit of fucking things up. Don't I?' Raye said.

**Serena's POV**

Oh my gosh.

Wasn't that just the best sleep _ever_?

Wait a minute.

No pain.

I could almost cry.

Diamond said 'the day I wake up with no pain will the day the dark crystal has my mind.'

The dark crystal may have my mind, but Darien will always have my heart.

Someone slaps me.

Hard.

I open my eyes and look up.

Diamond is watching me, a look of digust on his face.

'Slut!' He screeches, then slaps me again.

One of my favourite Stacie Orrico springs to mind.

_If I speak in the tongues of angels, but have not love  
I'm only a resounding noise  
If I have the gift of knowledge  
And if my faith moves mountains high  
But have not love I am nothing _

That song reminded me of Diamond. If he has no love he is nothing.

Me too, I guess.

I think of Darien. A coy smile plays on my face.

_Though I know the One  
Who holds, the stars in the heavens  
In the palm of His hand  
If I give all I possess  
To the poor and the helpless  
I'll still gain nothing  
Without love_

I only earn another slap for that.

'What are you smiling about. That'll be your last smile. You'll have _nothing_ to smile about.'

His brother, Sapphire, enters the room

'What are you doing to her, Diamond?' Sapphire asks.

'Look what she did to my nose!' He screeches.

That's when I notice his nose for the first time.

It's all swollen and purple and black and blue in colour. The skin around has gone bright red.

I gasp. Did _I _do _that_?

Time to pull the wool over his eyes.

'Oh my gosh.' I say, innocently.

'What happened to your face?'

'Maybe we should be asking _you_ that.' Sapphire says.

'No. I don't know what you're talking about. You see, I only just woke up.'

Sapphire looks at his brother, his eyes are full of pity.

Diamond doesn't appear to notice.

'I have the perfect punishment for you,' He says, his eyes glittering like his name...

**A/N: **apologies I have left you all on a rather awkward cliffhanger, I will post the next chapter as soon as I have written it :)


	11. Crystal

Thanks for the reviews. I have a problem. This fanfic is coming to a close in a couple of chapters. But I've enjoyed doing the thing I love the best (writing) and having support for it. This fanfic has been full of ups and downs. The problem is I don't have any ideas for a new fic. So if you've got _any _ideas at all. It doesn't have to be Usagi and Mamoru. It can be any one and any thing. But if it's not some one in the 1st or R season (apart from Haruka and Michelle) you'll have to tell me what they're like. For example, Usagi: a ditz, a klutz, likes to eat. It doesn't have to be a plan, you could just give me a summary - or just a title - and I'll work from that. Just post it in a commet.

Thanks. It's appreacited.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

The songs I listened to whilst writing this were:

Numb V Encore Linkin Park & Jay Z

Numb Linkin Park

In The End Linkin Park

Without Love Stacie Orrico

I'm Not Missing You Stacie Orrico

Carino Mio RBD

**Chapter 11-Crystal**

**Raye's POV**

'Mercury, calling, Mars!' I hear Amy shout from my communicator.

I put down my broom and pick up my communicator.

'Mars here.' I say 'What's up?'

'Youma at the park, by the fountain.'

'I'll be there.' I say.

I transform into Sailor Mars and run down the street.

When I get to the park, all hell had broke out.

And that's an understatement.

Mercury was in a tree, trying to find the youma's weak spot, and firing bubbles at the same time.

Jupiter was on the floor, looking angry, whilst her tiara was glowing bright green.

Venus was unconcious.

Rini, (how did she get there?) was hiding behind a tree.

And Moon, our leader, was missing, still.

I decided to jump into action.

'_Mars Celestial Fire Surround!'_

I aimed the attack at the youma.

But it caught my flame, and sent it back.

Two times stronger.

I could now see why the other's couldn't defeat it.

**Darien's POV**

The scouts are in trouble.

I can feel it.

At the park.

Well it's almost always the park.

I transform to Tuxedo Mask and run down to the park.

Mars is battling with the youma.

'Perfect!' says the youma.

Then he blows a gigantic bubble, traps us in it.

Then sends us along to the land of no where.

**Serena's POV**

Diamond put me here.

Put me here and chained me up.

I now know what it feels to be a _light fitting._

That's how he's chained me up.

Something starts whirring.

Then I start moving like an electronic fairground ride.

I go down and open trapdoor.

And I see the scouts and Darien.

Only they're transformed and staring.

At me.

Enter Diamond, cheesy smile on his face.

'This'll be fun to watch.' He says.

'**TRAITOR**.' I scream at him, whilst struggling with the chains.

'Don't struggle.' He says.

'This is payback, though. From when you broke my nose.'

Mars gasps.

I thrash my legs.

But I have no chance of my underwear showing, like when I'm transformed.

Not in city shorts.

And the silver crystal in my pocket.

Diamond floats up to me, smiles, then sticks a needle brutally in my neck.

Poison's in me now.

It burns my neck.

I scream out in pain.

The cresent moon appears on my forhead.

I see a new light.

_Rini?!_

Rini's cresent moon burns as bright as mine.

Diamond chuckles.

'Goodbye, Sailor Brat.'

Then he kisses me.

My cresent moon flickers to a dark one then back again.

I see a vein bulge in Tuxedo Mask's neck.

My cresent moon is as bright as ever now.

It burns Diamond.

'**AARG**,' He screams and pulls away.

He transports himself behind a perplex plastic wall.

His voice booms out of a speaker.

'Good luck, Sailor Brat. Hope you'll have fun destroying your friends.'

I do a few sums in my head.

Only a member of the Moon family can hold the Silver Imperium Crystal.

I know instantly what to do.

My cresent moon starts flickering again.

I struggle to keep the light golden.

'Rini,' I manage to say.

'Use the crystal.'

I use my powers to send the crystal to Rini.

'You need to use the crystal to destroy what ever I become.'

'Believe in yourself.' I say.

Then I transform.

**Rini's POV**

I have the crystal.

Oh my gosh.

What do I do?

'Believe in yourself,' My future mother says.

Then she transforms.

I know what to do now.

I raise the crystal above my head.

'_Moon crystal power!' _I yell.

I transform into Neo-Princess-Serenity.

The youma has started launching attacks at me.

But the light of the silver protects me.

Tuxedo Mask Transforms into Daddy - Neo-King-Endymion - and stands behind me.

He pours his powers into me.

The scouts make a line holding hands behind us.

'_Mercury Star Power!'_

_'Mars Star Power!'_

_'Jupiter Star Power!'_

_'Venus Star Power!'_

_'Moon Crystal Power!'_

Their power goes into the crystal.

The youma that was my mother floats into the air.

The light from the crystal envelopes it.

And turns the youma back into...

...My mother.

Neo-Queen-Serenity floats in the air.

Then begins her decent down.

I pass out before I see her touch the ground.

**Darien's (Tuxedo Mask's) POV**

I catch Rini, pass her to Mars, then go to catch my wife.

She lands gracefully in my arms.

I breathe in her smell.

I stroke her hair.

God, I love her so much.

But she will never know.

Diamond's voice fills the air.

Shit, I almost forgot about him.

'Give her back!'

We all huddle together.

'_Mercury Star Power!'_

_'Mars Star Power!'_

_'Jupiter Star Power!'_

_'Venus Star Power!'_

_'Sailor Teleport!'_

We get teleported back to the park.

'Wake up, honey.' I hear Mars say to Rini.

I clasp Serenity's hand.

And kiss her.

She opens her eyes...

...and smiles as she returns the kiss.

**A/N: **I might have confused you up there (I confused myself)

What I mean is:

I have no ideas for a new fanfic.

Will you give me some.

Apart from Michelle and Haruka, if it's not a person in the 1st or R season you'll have to tell me about them.

Likes, dislikes, favourite food etc.

It doesn't have to be a plan, you could just give me a summary - or just a title - and I'll work from that.

Just post it in a commet.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue-No More Pain**

**Any POV**

Serena's screams filled the whole Tsukino household.

'**I'm gonna be soooo late for school**!'

She threw her school stuff on and ran out the house.

On her way, she saw Darien.

They stopped and kissed each other.

After Serena woke up, Rini got up as well. The scouts and Darien talked and they decided that the scouts should treat her better and Darien should take care of her more.

'Late again?' Darien asked Serena.

'Yep unlucky me. See you after school at the arcade.'

They had plans to meet up at the arcade then go to the scout meeting.

'See ya sweet cheeks.'

When Serena did get to school, she got detention, was late to meet Darien, then Raye shouted at her for being so irresponsible.

But then said she was Serena could make it.

Serena was just thankful everything was back to normal, with no more pain.

At least for now.

**A/N:**

Thank you to all my supporters.

Thank you-

Butterfle

Double G

EasilyAmusedReader

JennyKim319

Krystina87

Maric

Minx Hijinks

Princess of the Rogues

PrincessSerenityofthemoon

Rangerette

The Lunar Kunoichi

fluffy24

lightgazer888

supersaiyanx

-for putting me on story alert.

Thank you Double G for putting TTPA on your favourite stories.

Thank you-

Double G

Rangerette

starangel07

supersaiyanx

MoonBunny777

skye668

deamrose10

JennyKim319

J x Legacy

Princess of the Rogues

-For the reviews

The songs I used in this fanfic are in order:

Jessica Simpson - With You

One Republic - Apologize

Kelly Rowland ft Eve - Like This

Seether ft Amy Lee - Broken

Bobby Valentino ft Timberland - Anonymous

Rhianna - Umbrella

Brian McKnight - Back at One

Justin Timberlake - What Goes Around Comes Around

Stacie Orrico - Without Love


End file.
